Quil and Claire Love Story
by skybee003
Summary: Claire comes back after her mother made her leave at age 3. Now She finds out about werewolfs and understands how it is to deal with one.


**_A/N I hate the authors notes so I wont write much, But i love you guys for reading and you rock! The story will 'heat up' if you know what I mean. I already made the second chapter!_**

**_disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any characters! _**

33333333333

Today was my last day in Ohio. Me and my mom and my friend Ellie are moving to La Push Washington. Whoop Whoop best day of my life. Not. I don't remember anything, give it a rest I was 4 when we moved! Anyway, I am Claire young

That's me in all my glory.

And this is Ellie. Her and me have been close since I was 6. She helped me when I left La Push. I was a terrible wreck when we moved to Ohio. It is all a blur now but I still fell like my other half is missing.

"CLAIRE! We have to go!" my dearest mom called from down stairs.

When we landed in La Push airport I was freezing. I put on my thick coat and walked arm in arm with Ellie to our car.

When we got to our average sized house I picked the bedroom in the back closest to the forest. "Ok girly, def picked out the creepiest room. Way to go." El teased as she sprang onto my bed.

"Your mom said we are going to your aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's house?" she kept ranting on.

"I haven't seen them in 13 years. I wonder if they remember me?" I said sitting on the floor folding some clothes.

"Well, wear something HOWT because your mom said there are a lot of boys there that can't wait to see you!" I rolled my eyes and El ran out of my to go get dressed.

Boys? That was a faint blurry glow. I must be imaging things.

I put on a with dress with ruffles at the bottem "Wow Ms. Angel!" El's voice came as she made a circle with her hands and put it on my head. "Well, check yourself out badass!" I laughed out. She wore a black dress that clung to her curves.

My mom called us out and drove us to my Uncle and Aunts.

A lady with a scared face came out. She was truly beautiful. I'm taking she was Aunt Emily. "Claire, honey it has been so long!" she looked me over. "You are so pretty! Oh, who is this?" she looked at Ellie and smiled. "I'm Ellie. I moved here with Claire. I'm taking you are Emily?" El responded. "Yes, Why don't you girls come in every one is waiting to see you."

"SO how old are you girls?" Emily questioned as she fiddled with the knob to the door.

"Uh, Im 16 and El is 16." I responded. She opened the door to see a bunch of eyes staring at me.

I looked at the floor and fidgeted with my hands I wasn't good at attention. Emily introduced us to everyone. They were all nice.

After they said hello they went back to what they were doing. Emily, Leah, and Kim went to the kitchen. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob were watching football, Seth, Brady, and Collin sat at a table playing cards. And Embry and Ellie sat on a couch chatting it up. They looked so cute ill need details later.

I looked awkward standing in the middle of the room staring at the floor.

I walked out the door and sat on the step of the porch. I saw a big shady figure moving towards me.

"I am so sorry I am late Emily!" the ruff voice yelled to me. "How is Claire?" he said getting near. His shape was huge but it didn't frighten me.

"I am taking she is fine because she is right here!" I yelled back motioning to my self as he got closer. He was so amazing looking. It was like me heart cracks were filling.

"Claire?" His brown eyes were filled with hope and love? "Y-yeah. That's me." I said and smiled. That made him smile to he was beautiful.

"Do you remember me? I-I am Quil. Quil Ateara?" How could I have forgotten this wonderful person? Then it clicked! My 2 years filled with him.

"Quil…" I ran and jumped and hugged him. He was stiff at first but then he hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you remember me." He said into my hair. "Well it is kind of a blur." I said.

"I missed you." I said into his shirt breathing in the pine ocean smell he had. We finally broke apart. Quil's phone rang and he looked at it and groaned and put it back in his pocket.

"You should get that." I said. "Nah, it's my uh, Ex girlfriend." I felt a lot of jealousy. I mean I new Quil and me weren't together or anything I just felt like he belonged to me.

"Ex huh? Why did you break up." I asked and he suddenly looked nerves. "I uh, well, I never really liked her and the guys forced me to date them since I always moped around so that is why she came along." Quil said quickly.

"You moped around? Why?" he looked me in the eyes. "I lost something very close to my heart and I never got over it. But I might soon." He said with a smile as he took my hand and led me inside.

My thoughts wandered. Could he be talking about me? Probley not.

After a long night of catching up to the family and joking around with my hand wrapped in Quil's, I was so tired. I flung myself on my bed and went through a bunch of dreams about Quil. The crazy thing is I could practically feel his warm hand on my arm.

I woke up knowing Quil and I get to spend the day together. Last night we made plans to go to the beach together! I put on a simple white dress with a yellow shrug.

and then I herd my door bell ring I squealed. "MMMOOOM GET THE DOOR!" I ran into Ellie's room and she was in her bed drooling on her pillow. I left El a nice note about her amazing drool mouth.

As I came out her room my mom rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get food. I shook my head. Why didn't she like Quil?

I walked out the door to see Quil sitting on the step with his head in his hands and back to me. I ran and jumped on his back. "Ready to go?" I laughed while he was sitting there stunned. "Claire, you are crazy." he laughed while I got off his back and ran for his truck.

Awhile later we showed up at first beach. "Do you remember this? I took you here all the time." He smiled over at me. "Of course dumb, dumb!" I said looking out the window at the people on the beach. "Still using the same vocabulary Claire bear?" I tried to unlatch the door but it wouldn't open.

"Uh, Quil? Your door is broken." He muttered some words to himself and came around and the door still wouldn't move after some yanking.

I rolled down the window and stuck a leg out, witch landed in front of Quil's face. "Err, Claire what are you doing?" Quil said staring at my leg. Good thing I shaved.

"Duh, escaping! Now help me please." He grabbed my hands and gently pulled me out. He had just gotten me out and had his hands on my hips when a voice called and we both froze.

"QUILYYY!" The most annoying voice came out. I looked to see a blonde with a sluty out fit on. She I hated.  
>She wore a tinny strappy bathing suite.<p>

"Claire, will you give me a moment." I nodded and walked down to the beach where no one was. She kept glaring at me over his shoulder.

I sat down and waited about a few minutes drawing circles in the sand to give Quil his privacy. When I turned back around she had pinned him to his truck and kissed him!

I turned back to the sand and felt a hot liquid down my cheek and landed in the sand. Who am I kidding I am a dumb kid and should have never thought Quil would like me. I felt a few more tears roll down my cheek and turned to see him walking away from that stunned hoe.

Great Quil is coming and I have slow tears rolling down my face.

He plopped down next to me and I leaned forward so my hair covered my face. "Sorry about that. Just something I had to take care of." He seemed to laugh.

I looked up at him when a tear rolled down my cheek. His smirk turned into a serious face. "Bear… What's wrong?" I just shook my head. "Boys will be boys." I muttered to my self.

"Claire I am not like the other boys! She kissed me, I didn't want to, I told her to leave. Do you even think I would be here if I was like the other boys?" I looked at him with the most surprised expression ever. How could he say that to me?

"I…I didn't mean to say that." He stamped. Then Hoe-Mc-Mary walks over. "Are you done her little girl?" she said throwing daggers at me.

"Yeah I think so. Bye Quil." I got up and walked away. I knew he watched me till he couldn't see me anymore. I ran home crying.

"MOM!" I yelled when I walked in the door. She came and wrapped me in her arms. I sobbed. "I want to go home." She looked at me with a bunch of questioned look. "Hun. You know you can't go. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Don't let Quil in!" I ran to my room sobbing and locked my door. I herd my mom yelling on the phone to someone and I fell asleep curled in a ball on the floor.

I awoke in heat. I was moving. I nuzzled into it and rested my head in it. I fluttered my eyes open to me being laid down in my bed.

"Quil." I needed him. Wait, why would I need him? He doesn't like me. "Claire" This time my eyes flew open. Quil was placing me into my bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please wait, I have to explain something to you." I looked at him frowning. "What could be so important that you had to come here?" he swallowed "I'm a werewolf."


End file.
